


Volver

by JayBarou



Category: La muerte está echada (Parabellum), Parabellum (book series)
Genre: F/F, Give Parabellum a girlfriend, suicide mention as a joke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Parabellum ha dejado un cabo sin atar, y si no lo ata ella seguro que acabará siendo ella a quien aten.
Relationships: Parabellum/djinn





	Volver

Entre nubes oníricas recuperé la imagen de una caja con una medusa en la tapa. Sabía lo que significaba; peligroso y poderoso. Pésima combinación en mi trabajo; al menos cuando me lo encuentro de frente. 

Por qué había recordado aquello entre la colección de pesadillas en las que era aplastada, golpeada, comida, explotada, rajada y otros desagradables —ada más, era una duda con la que tendría que vivir. Volví a las metafóricas cloacas de la expoliada mansión de Feliciano para acabar encontrando un montón de nada. La caja no estaba ahí, por supuesto que no, facilitarme el trabajo nunca había sido una de las prioridades del destino cuando este se acordaba de mí. 

Solo habían podido pasar dos cosas: un carroñero como yo se la había llevado después de que me fuera en busca de Antón, o bien el camión de la basura. No sabría decir qué perspectiva me desagradaba más. Mentira. No me apetecía nada ir a ningún vertedero; antes un cementerio a medianoche, que al menos sabía de lo que me podía infectar. 

Jugándomela con mi propia suerte, decidí hacer un poco de trabajo de campo y ver si alguien había intentado vender una caja de medusa. Y me encontré con algo completamente nuevo: Un fan. 

No un fan mío, mis fans eran de los que me arrancarían un mechón de pelo para hacer una muñeca de vudú y hundirla en la olla del cocido. No, esto era un fan de esos que conservan juguetes en sus cajas y compran vitrinas más caras que mi cocina para exponer un chicle usado por su ídolo. 

Tres vitrinas había, con un dibujo de un círculo, un triángulo y una raya. Y por mí perfecto, si el tipo quería inventarse una especie de religión y se limitaba a guardar trofeos bajo llave, ya era un paso por delante de la mitad de cultos y sus sacrificios de gatos negros. Problema. Ese anillo se me había antojado, y teniendo en cuenta que a mí no me van las joyas, era más que un antojo. Problema número dos: el fan no me lo iba a vender, no quería separar las tres  “reliquias” y no me lo iba a dejar tocar. 

Dejo al margen que el tipo dijo algo así como que no era digna y que no sabía nada de magia porque no me sabía el apellido de soltera de la persona responsable de crear las reliquias. Me planteé si el tipo tenía sangre de esfinge con aquello de guardar un tesoro con un acertijo, pero no, era mundana estupidez por su parte. 

Así que claramente solo me quedaba una opción. Y el robo, pero yo no me dedicaba al robo la mayor parte del tiempo, así que busqué a Antón y presioné un poco para que se presentara ante el Fan recalcit rante con credenciales de perito. Me hubiera valido cualquiera con cara de criatura sobrenatural que se supiera los mismos cuentos que el fan, pero Antón me debía un montón de favores por algo que solo había hecho en sueños. Después de un rápido peritaje que le hizo ver que sus reliquias eran falsas estuvo mucho más dispuesto a deshacerse de ellas, por un precio.

No conviene dejar por escrito cómo me hice con el anillo después de aquello, porque no me dedico al robo. 

Una vez tuve mi anillo en la oficina, donde no ve vendrían a buscar probablemente, dejé que el anillo volviera a ver la luz del día. Sabiendo aproximadamente gracias a la neblina onírica (que se parecía bastante a una nube etílica, por cierto) lo que me esperaba, en lugar de frotar con el ahínco de la primera vez, pasé el pulgar cubierto con la  manga de la camisa con cuidado sobre la piedra. Un poco como llamar a la puerta en lugar de aporrearla con botas de punta de acero.

—¿Deseas morir? —dijo una temible voz a mi espalda y dentro de mi cabeza al unísono. 

—¿No? — me atreví a responder por lo que me parecía que podía ser una segunda vez.

—¿Entonces por qué me has llamado? —dijo la voz vagamente familiar que sonaba como una tormenta del desierto.

—¿Eres la djin? —pregunté. La voz dudó.

—Tú no eres Feliciano Castillo —apuntó cada ve menos sorprendida. —Eres Verónica Guerra. Don Feliciano ha muerto.—la voz no estaba preguntando, y poco a poco se condensó en un punto frente a mí. Algo debía de recordar ella también, porque se presentó con la elegante americana, la blusa, el pañuelo y los tejanos que recordaba haber soñado. Cometí el error de fijarme en sus ojos, del color de la joya, que me miraban, estudiándome con tanto éxito que seguro que ya sabía más de mí que yo. 

Me recorr ió el principio de un escalofrío, pero no más, porque Parabellum no se podía permitir cosas como los escalofríos.

—Verónica Guerra... No esperaba que me recordases. — Rompió ella el silencio.

—Supongo que debiste de hacer algo digno de recordar. — Me moví para apoyarme sobre mi mesa, donde tenía todas mis armas. Había más de un motivo por el que había venido a mi oficina antes de ponerme a frotar.

—Sí...— Se acercó.

Se acercó mucho. Demasiado. Pero Parabellum no era de las de dar un paso atrás. Verónica sospechaba que Parabellum sería su ruina cualquier día de estos, pero eso ya lo sabíamos las dos desde hacía mucho. 

La djin levantó una mano, y aunque yo no diese un paso atrás, sí que era capaz de hacerle la cobra a lo que parecía ser un intento de estrangulamiento. La mano y sus intenciones se quedaron quietas en el aire.

—Creo que veo lo que hice para que me recordaras,— dijo dibujando una línea recta en mi cuello, a un par de centímetros y sin tocarme. 

—No podía haber sido un beso de película, no. Tenía que ser una decapitación. 

La mirada que me dirigió de arriba a abajo iba cargada. Quién sabe de qué, pero al menos no era instinto asesino, porque esa mirada sí la conocía bien. Me miraba más bien como si por un momento dejara de ver el bosque infinito en la distancia y se fijara en el árbol frente a ella.

—Dime,— dijo levantando la mirada que se había vuelto a entretener en mi cuello un instante preocupantemente largo. —¿Te has molestado en buscar el resto de pesadillas en las que morías?

—Me temo que mis tendencias suicidas se limitan a casos en activo,— respondí rápida.

—¿Y por qué me has buscado a mí?

—Porque...

Había empezado la frase con mucha fuerza tan solo para descubrir que estaba vacía. ¿Porque era parte del trabajo? ¿Porque había algún beneficio? ¿Porque algo sobrenatural me compelía? Aquellas podían servir como excusas, pero sabía que la respuesta era algo más profundo: como la decencia común. Me decidí por no buscar excusas. 

—Porque llevas atrapada vete tú a saber cuánto y otra eternidad que podías pasarte ahí si no cambiaban mucho las cosas. 

La djin sonrió un grado más allá de la mueca educada que solía dedicarme tanta gente, y me planteé lo bien que le quedaba en la cara morena enmarcada por el pañuelo. Se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquella misma figura recortada contra la luz de una farola y blandiendo una cimitarra. Y también quedaba bien la muy cabrona. 

—No hubiera pasado mucho. Feliciano es el dueño que más tiempo me ha tenido ahí dentro, el resto, evidentemente, no suelen durar lo bastante como para echar de menos el sol. 

Aquello me dejó un poco chafada, no voy a mentir. Esperaba un espíritu vengativo o uno agradecido, algo tan neutro era... algo desconcertante y anticlimático. 

—Ahora me dirás que no estás atrapada en el anillo y que es solo una especie de terraza chillout y que te he molestado. 

Resopló, casi como una risa contenida. 

—No me has molestado, estaba pendiente de l llamada. Aunque no estarían mal unas vacaciones  “ chillout ” ,— repitió como si no estuviera del todo acostumbrada a usar la palabra. —Llevo demasiado tiempo de guardia con el tema de Don Feliciano. 

—¿Agotador?— Las noches en mi coche vigilando hasta que alguien salía de un edificio gris eran tediosas, así que no me imaginaba lo que sería sin la radio. 

—Y solitario.— Volvió a dirigirme esa mirada completa, que probablemente incluía a mi bisabuela. —No me vendría mal la compañía.

—Claro, claro... ¿Qué? ¿Yo?— Me crucé de brazos, sin estar segura de que un espíritu segador de vidas al que acababa de conocer me estuviera ofreciendo irme de vacaciones con ella. 

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me pongo al día de lo que pasa por Barcelona, ni en el mundo en general. Me vendría muy bien que me acompañaras una temporada; mientras me acostumbro.

—Ni te conozco, ni me fío de ti.— Se me podía considerar muchas cosas. Delicada no era una de ellas. —No sé cómo te llamas, ni cómo acabaste en ese anillo, ni por qué me acuerdo de ti. 

—Has resuelto casos con menos información.— Se apoyó a mi lado en la mesa, sin quitarme el ojo de encima. —Podría ir respondiéndote de camino a algún lugar lejos de aquí.

—Puedes empezar por responder por qué me acuerdo de ti y luego seguimos hablando.

Ella se acercó más todavía. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada detrás de mi espalda, aunque ahí no había cuchillos, ni abrecartas convenientes. Tampoco es que la mujer los necesitase. Pero si creía que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo tan cerca de mí, estaba en lo cierto.

—Sospecho que puede ser porque se nos quedó algún... asunto pendiente.

Estaba tan cerca que podía contarle las pestañas. Se me escaparon los ojos unos centímetros más abajo. Nada de esto había sido profesional en absoluto, pero yo no podía evitar preguntarme en qué momento había pasado al terreno personal sin pasar por la casilla de salida. O me lo hubiera estado preguntando si no estuviera ocupada decidiendo cómo mejorar mi noche notablemente. 

—¿Y sin ese... asunto pendiente no te recordaría?

—Probablemente, así que, ya que lo mencionabas antes, será mejor darte algo para recordarme.

Se detuvo a un milímetro de mí y pude oler a algo antiguo y cerrado, pude oler el calor, sentir cómo radiaba de ella algo desconcertante, probablemente peligroso...

Los besos de película palidecen cuando te besa lo más parecido que existe a una tormenta de arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hace falta empiezo yo este fandom, pero que siga rulando :D  
> Verónica se merece ser un bicon y si no respetase tanto a la pareja de Arancha...


End file.
